


Caught red handed

by jellybean2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybean2002/pseuds/jellybean2002
Summary: Ginny broke up with Harry after he couldn't get it up in bed. After a few months, it is very clear that Harry has moved on with someone new. Ginny and Ron take it upon themselves to find out who. They may have gotten more than they bargained for.





	1. Break up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was supposed to be a one shot but I can't finish it in one go. I can't write a lot right now because I'm busy but I'll update as soon as possible.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table stabbing his fork into a very sad plate of pancakes. He had hoped that his last year, now free of Voldemort, would be quite normal. As normal as it would be for the boy who lived. Yet, he was misconstrued once again. Ginny had wanted to loose her virginity last night. After about and year and a half of dating, he couldn't blame her. It wasn't Harry's fault that he wasn't emotionally or physically invested in their relationship as he once was. Or was it? 

Harry sighed and kept jabbing his fork into the pancakes, distorting the smiley face that once decorated it. Following Harry's inability to get his cock hard, Ginny had slammed the door of her room is his face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you not want to be with me, Harry?" her voice echoed in his head.

Harry was exhausted at this point. He didn't understand. They were supposed to get married and have children together. 

Just then Ron and Hermione had finally made their way to the table, with Ron stuffing his face with French toast and Hermione reviewing her 20 inch parchment long potion's essay. Harry didn't have the heart to tell them about how he had inevitably broken Ginny's heart.

*************** 3 months later*****************

Ginny was feeling very indifferent. Harry had clearly moved on by now. He hadn't told anyone about his new girlfriend, although he truly didn't have to. Anyone could see how his eyes were shining with life or the small smiles his lips would curve into from time to time, when presumably he thought no one was looking.

Ginny knew better though. Clearly whoever she was, she was making him undoubtedly happy, in a way she hadn't in a very long time. Although to be honest, realization dawned on her that Harry had never really felt that way about her.

Harry being the gentleman that he is had apologized to her during breakfast the very next day after she kicked him out of her room. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Ginny knows she has to move on, and that's exactly what she'll do. Starting with finding out who Harry's mystery girlfriend is. No one seems to know. Not even Ron and Hermione. But Ginny was going to find out.


	2. Get the invisibilty cloak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After numerous failed attempts to try to get Harry to reveal his new girlfriend, Ginny and Ron turn to their last resort: Harry's invisibility cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter! Hope you guys like it!!! Don't worry there will be smexxy times in the next chapter for all u pervs! Turns out Ginny and Ron aren't as innocent as u think.

"Harry mate, you've got to tell us who your new girlfriend is!" Dean called out from where he was lounging on his bed, making no attempt whatsoever to get dressed.

"Dean! We've already talked about this!" Harry sighed. "What in Merlin's name makes you think that I have a girlfriend?"

"Oh come on Harry, we've known you for seven years! We see the way your face lights up during potions and the faraway dreamy expression you have during breakfast." Seamus said whilst pulling up his trousers. 

"Harry I hope you know that I'm not mad at you for breaking up with my sister. To this day neither you nor she would tell me what happened between the two of you." Ron said gently. "I admit I did want you two to get married, hell you're my best mate Harry! I wanted us to legally be family. But I see how incredibly happy you've been recently. Truth be told, I was so worried about you after the war. It pained me to see how broken you looked and that's when I realized that it would no longer work with you and Ginny. You both deserve better. You'll always be a part of the Weasley family mate, we don't need a piece of paper to know that."

Harry looked at him with glassy eyes and tackled him with a bear hug. "Thanks, Ron. You have no idea how much that means to me." Ron tightened his grip on Harry's back. Once they broke apart, Harry gave him a genuine smile whilst clutching Ron's shoulders. 

"I hope you know I'll never lie to you. There are some things I want to tell you, Hermione, Ginny and all of you guys," he said gesturing around the room. "And I will, once I'm ready. I just need some more time. But trust me, I do not have a girlfriend."

Ron grimaced a bit. "That's alright Harry, I'm sure you'll tell us when you're ready." He patted Harry's back and offered a small smile, but Harry could hear the pain in his voice. He knew his friends didn't believe him. Even though he was telling the truth! He really didn't have a girlfriend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ron has had about enough. Turns out Ginny has too. 

"Hermione! I know Harry's seeing someone, haven't you noticed the way he's been daydreaming in Transfiguration? He's lucky McGonagall didn't give him detention for spacing out for the tenth time this week. Oh and don't tell me you didn't see the look on Snape's face!"

Hermione pried her eyes away from her Charms textbook with much difficulty to glance at Ron. "Oh, honestly Ronald! We've talked about this. Harry will tell us when he's ready."

Ron huffed and turned his attention back to his mashed potatoes. Speaking of Harry.....where was the sneaky little bastard? Harry has been doing this far more often lately. Skipping dinner in favour of what Ron assumed to be sneaking off to snog his new girlfriend. Ron just couldn't comprehend as to why Harry would keep this a secret. Well yes, of course, the news of the golden boy's new lover would be plastered across the very next issue of the Daily Prophet, but did Harry not trust Ron? When has Ron ever reported anything to the papers? He knows how much Harry loathes publicity and the undying praise he receives on a daily basis for saving the Wizarding World.

Just as Ron was about to join a conversation about Quidditch with Seamus and Lavender, Ginny came running up to him, clearly out of breath.

"Ron! I need to talk to you, it's important!" she said panting. 

"Go away Ginny, I'm trying to eat in peace," Ron grumbled with a mouthful of potatoes.

Ginny scowled at him and whispered in his ear, "It's about Harry...."

Ron turned his head in such a haste that he might have popped a vein in his neck. Ginny smirked at him. "Knew that would get your attention,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, what the bloody hell is this about?"

They made their way out of the Great Hall after a sheepish excuse to Hermione claiming that Ron had eaten way too many potatoes and was feeling quite sick. Hermione had just shaken her head and muttered, "Boys, they never learn."

"Alright," Ginny said once she was certain that they were out of earshot and walking down the deserted Hogwarts corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. "Here's what's going on. I heard from a little birdie that Harry's going to go meet his girlfriend tonight, as he has been doing for the past few nights."

"A little birdie?" Ron inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Okay fine I might have overheard Dobby blabbering to the other house-elves when I went to the kitchens to get a snack before dinner. How Dobby knows about any of this, I have no idea."

"Well, what are you expecting us to do? No offence Ginny but I figured it out for myself when Harry hadn't shown up for dinner."

"Oh, would you shut your pompous mouth and let me speak for once? Dobby had also said that Harry is likely to leave at eight-thirty which is fifteen minutes from now," she confirmed with a quick tempus. "So what we have to do is get Harry's invisibility cloak and follow him when he goes to meet her, then we'll finally know who she is."

Ron had stopped walking and was staring at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. "Oh come on Ron! I know you want to find out who she is as much as I do! It's been the only topic of conversation of yours for weeks!"

"It has not!" Ron countered, but his argument was feeble and he knew it. "I can't steal from Harry and it's an invasion of privacy."

"You're not stealing from him, you're borrowing," Ginny said, "And I promise you we'll find out who she is and leave right after, trust me when I say I'm the last person who wants to watch my ex-boyfriend make out with another girl."

Ron still seemed sceptical. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Please Ron," Ginny begged, "I haven't been able to move on since, and I know this sounds crazy and I'm actually happy for Harry it's just......"

She took a deep breath and shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know.....it's been weeks, this might be our only chance for a while."

Ron sighed, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Fine," he said as Ginny's solemn expression blossomed into a grin. "Let's go get that darn invisibility cloak."


	3. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Ron finally find out who Harry's mystery girlfriend is and boy, they are in for a surprise.

Harry was in the bathroom when he thought he heard someone enter their dorm room. Not thinking much of it, he pulled out his toothbrush and starting squeezing out a generous amount of toothpaste onto it.

Meanwhile Ginny and Ron had crept their way into the eighth year Gryffindor boys dorm room to get Harry's invisibility cloak. Ginny knew well enough that she wasn't allowed there, and was praying that everyone would be at dinner. Everyone except for Harry that is.

"Did you get it?" Ginny asked as Ron poked his head out from rummaging in Harry's trunk, the familiar cloak being clutched in his right hand.

Ron grinned like a maniac, "Got it!"

Not a second later they heard the click of the bathroom door being unlocked. Ginny's heart started to thump loudly. "Quick!" she hissed.

She and Ron scrambled to get under the clock just a millisecond before Harry made his way out of the bathroom. Wow, Ginny thought. He looked really good, really good. Turns out Harry had cleaned up well after the potions accident that afternoon. His messy hair was tousled and his green eyes were brighter than ever. Harry was dressed in his usual school uniform, white shirt, black trousers and the Gryffindor tie. 

Harry looked around, his face scrunched in confusion. He could have sworn that he had heard someone in the dorm earlier. "Hello?" he called, to no response. Shrugging he went back to tugging at his hair, attempting to comb it out. Ginny and Ron let out a huge breath of relief from under the cloak.

After a few more minutes of hair combing to no avail, Harry began to make his way out of the dorm room. Ginny and Ron grinned at each other and started tiptoeing after Harry.

The eighth years had their own common room with each house getting their own dorm room, divided into the girls' rooms and boys'. Harry, however, to the shock of Ginny and Ron wasn't walking towards the stairway that would lead down to the common room which branched out into two stairways leading to the boys' and girls' dorms. Instead, he was walking along the corridor towards the Slytherin dorm rooms. Harry checked the hallway both left and right, as if he was on a top-secret mission, before opening the door and walking in. The brother and sister duo under the cloak swiftly managed to make it past the door threshold before it slammed shut. Ginny cast a silencio around them so that they wouldn't have to consciously try to keep their breathing to a minimum. 

"Gin," Ron whispered frowning, "Why is Harry in a Slytherin boys' room? And why is there only one bed?" 

"I have no idea," Ginny said, confusion etching her features, "maybe Harry doesn't know the password to the girls' dorms or he's afraid of getting caught and this just happened to be a spare room with a single bed............"

Ron snorted, "Harry afraid of getting caught? yeah right. Gin how long have you known Harry? And I doubt this is a spare room. All the prefects have their own rooms."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows trying to think. Just when the clicking sound of the doorknob being turned did realization finally dawn on her. How Harry had never been interested in her physically, how he couldn't get an erection when they tried to have sex, why Harry was so secretive about his new lover, how he kept saying he wasn't ready. A Slytherin boy who was the only eighth year Slytherin Prefect........ Ginny's eyes grew impossibly wide, "Ron," she managed to rasp out, "We've been so wrong, it's not even a girl, it's Mal-" 

Surely so, there stood Draco Malfoy at the doorway to his room.


	4. More than they bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Ron get more than what they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey u guys! The worst thing happened to me whilst writing this. About half of the work got deleted and I had to write it again. I cant tell u how mad I got. Anyway, there will be another chapter filled with Ginny and Ron's reactions and Harry finally coming out to his friends and revealing his relationship with Draco. The next chapter will pick off exactly where this one ends, with Ron and Ginny and their whole output on the situation. Also let me know what you think because this is my first time writing smut and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. Happy reading!

 

Ginny shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath now that it had been confirmed. Ron's jaw had dropped to the floor, he looked as though he's gotten petrified by the basilisk.

"N-no........." Ron stuttered as his blood ran cold, "it can't be... Ginny tell me I'm stuck in a nightmare..."

Ginny swallowed thickly, "I'm afraid this is real Ron..."

They watched in shock as Harry hadn't even bothered to acknowledge his boyfriend and was pretending to be extremely curious, inspecting an old Malfoy heirloom on Draco's nightstand. Draco went up to Harry and hugged him from behind, his arms curling around Harry's abdomen as he sucked on Harry's neck.

"Miss me?" Harry asked nonchalantly but grinning all the same. "Hmm," Draco murmured still nipping at Harry's neck, "I missed your arse," Draco drawled grinding his hardening prick against Harry's arse.

Harry turned around in his arms and gave him a look. "Alright I missed you......but mainly your arse," Draco chuckled, whilst his hands crept down Harry's back to squeeze his object of affection. Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and smiled, in a way that was just for Draco.

"How are you, love?" Draco asked him ruffling his unruly hair. "I'm doing great, thank you," Harry grinned. "My thoughtful and ever loving boyfriend had sent me expensive chocolates this afternoon. I decided that instead of owling him to say my thanks, I would do it in person instead."

"What a wise decision," Draco mused. "Are you sure that's the only reason my boyfriend is here tonight? Or......" He drawled bending down to nip and suck on the skin of Harry's neck, "Did he have something else in mind?"

Draco smirked at Harry, staring into the pools of bright green, pushing Harry's fringe away from his forehead. Draco got lost in them and hadn't even realized that he had been staring. "Your eyes...." he said softly, "they're so green..."

Harry blushed before standing on his tiptoes, as he was considerably much shorter than Draco, and lightly kissing Draco's plush, full lips. That seemed to have shaken Draco out of his daze. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hauled him into the air, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth and deepening the kiss. Harry submitted into the kiss, allowing Draco to explore the caverns of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Draco...." Harry moaned as Draco had started to kiss down Harry's neck, sucking on the sweet spot just above Harry's collarbone.

"Aww, Harry.....you're so beautiful...." Harry's cheeks heated up as he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Draco arms which had been exploring the smooth skin on Harry's back dipped down to his arse as he groped it hungrily.

"Ahhhhh" Harry grunted as hands squeezed his arse. "You've got a perky little bubble butt, you know that?" Draco said, kneading the cheeks of Harry's bubble butt. "Nice and firm and round......you need to stop bending over your cauldron in potions and shoving that pert arse into the air. It's your fault my potion blew up today and we both got bathed in slug juice."

Harry tried to hide his smirk, one of Draco's hands had found its way under his pants and was now fondling his bare arse. "I don't know what you're talking about.......ahhhhh!" Harry cried out as Draco playfully bit the tender skin on his neck.

"Hmmmm you were saying, Harry?" Draco kissed his nose looking affectionately at the Gryffindor in his arms. "You're so goddamn adorable!"

Ginny and Ron were frozen to the stop as they tried to process Harry in Malfoy's arms, his legs wrapped around Malfoy and his arms clutching on to Malfoy's chest and neck. Malfoy's hands were shoved into Harry's trousers, groping Harry's bottom as Harry whimpered softly. Ginny was afraid that her brother would get a heart attack, not that she was doing any better than him really.

"Ginny, I feel like I'm going to faint! This has to be an illusion! I did not just hear Malfoy compliment my best mate's arse while he continues.....touching Harry's butt like that....." Ron's voice was a mere whisper.

Ginny stared as Malfoy and Harry snogged, as they ravished each other's mouths with nothing short of love and passion. She wanted to scream out of pure shock, but no sound came out of her mouth. Her vocal cords were failing her every passing minute, so she settled on nodding at Ron who screeched, "Bloody hell!"

Thank Merlin for silencing charms. They couldn't leave.....god no they would never hear the end of it. So they settled on ogling at the pair, even though they could look away at any time, they couldn't.

Harry and Draco made their way over to the bed and with a quick spell, they were left naked.

Ron screamed, "NO NO NO I cannot believe I'm seeing Harry and Malfoy naked! AHHHH My eyes! My eyes!"

Ginny, however, was struck for a whole new reason.....damn Malfoy's hot! She thought. Him with his perfectly chiseled abs and broad shoulders, defined legs, and.....Merlin, the list goes on. Harry, of course, was perfection. She had seen him naked before and had kissed down his chest, licked his abs....but seeing two ridiculously attractive boys making out with each other was something new altogether. Ginny would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it....at least a little bit.

Ron was a whole different story altogether, he was cowering in shock at seeing both Malfoy and Harry's pricks. Yet he couldn't look away, his eyes glued to them.

Harry spread his legs as Draco settled between them, pinning his hands into the mattress and snogging Harry thoroughly. Draco palmed Harry's cock, his strong fingers wrapping around Harry's rapidly hardening cock. He starting to jerk Harry off his hand moving up and down Harry's cock in a blur.

Harry moaned wantonly, "Draco stop!" Draco smiled unapologetically. "Now now kitten, wouldn't want you to come too soon."

"Kitten!" Ron rasped, almost falling to the floor. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, although she was finding it hard to believe as well.

Draco continued to stimulate Harry's cock as he peppered Harry's chest with kisses. Finally, Draco kissed him quickly and said, "Turn around for me, Harry."

Harry obeyed and rolled over, getting up oh his hands and knees. Draco moaned as Harry pushed his arse into the air, displaying his arse to Draco. Draco began to knead the globes of Harry's cute little butt, fondling it and doing his best to fight the urge of fucking Harry right then and there. That's when he noticed the small black stud that was settled deep between Harry's cheeks. Draco gasped as his fingers grasped on to the base of the plug in Harry's hole. Once Draco started wriggling the plug, and it pressed up against Harry's prostate, Harry lost his upper body strength and his arms fell onto the bed, his face resting on the soft pillow. Harry unconsciously thrust his arse back onto Draco's fingers.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Draco mused. "Is this the same plug from this morning, Harry? Have you been walking around plugged up all day after I fucked you in the alcove just before transfiguration?" Harry moaned as the plug moved inside him, grazing his sensitive walls.

"Are you still filled with my cum?" Draco purred, fucking Harry roughly with the plug and twisting and turning it inside Harry as Harry was crying out in pleasure. The plug was now charmed to vibrate as it thrust in and out of Harry's eager hole faster and faster.

"Draco! Please!" Harry cried unable to take the tease any longer. "What do you want my sweet little kitten?" Draco asked.

"Need you inside me!" Harry screamed, "Fuck me! Please..."

"All you needed to do was ask." With that, he pulled the plug out of Harry's hole, it was about 10 inches long and quite thick, but not as thick as Draco.

Ginny and Ron had just witnessed a black plug being pulled from Harry's arsehole. Ron thought he was actually going to be sick.

"Has Harry been wearing that all day?" he screeched. "Dear Merlin I never wanted to find out about Harry's sex life. God, I thought he liked to fuck girls! Not get fucked by Malfoy!"

Harry felt very bereft and empty without a thick plug filling him up. Draco however, was enjoying seeing Harry squirm as he still denied to give Harry what he truly wanted. His fingers prodded Harry's hole. He was indeed filled up with Draco's come from earlier as it started flowing out of Harry's hole and dripping down his thighs. Draco pushed two fingers in and start finger fucking Harry, gently as though to further aggravate Harry. Harry was fuming, he was so well prepared couldn't Draco see that? But no, Draco was doing this on purpose.

"Merlin Harry! You're still so tight! Your hole is so greedy you're swallowing my fingers. Arrghhh I can feel my come inside you, god you're so wet!" Harry had had enough of Draco's teasing. The dirty talk was the last straw.

He pulled Draco's fingers out of him and threw Draco down on the bed. Draco was surprised at first then he smirked, "Eager are we?"

Harry scowled at his boyfriend. "Yes eager you git. What part of fuck me don't you understand?"

Draco laughed as Harry straddled him and positioned himself over Draco's cock. "Hold on love," he said. When Harry growled he couldn't help but chuckle.

He squeezed Harry's hips to reassure him. "Lube," Draco explained. Leave it to Harry to get too impatient to have a cock in his arse.

Draco could never forgive himself if he hurt Harry. "Patience Harry, I don't want you to get hurt," with that Draco cast a wandless lubricating charm on his prick and up Harry's arse. Harry wriggled as he felt the slick liquid fill him up.

"You alright?" Draco asked. "Mmm hmmm," Harry replied, "Now can you fuck me?"

"Whatever you say, Harry," Draco purred. Harry started to lower himself down on Draco's cock, wriggling his hips, dragging the head of Draco's cock against his rim. Draco started to thrust upwards as Harry sank down and down until he was impaled on the whole length.

"You okay Harry?" Draco questioned. Harry nodded slightly before raising his hips up just a few inches and slamming down again. Soon he was bouncing up and down on Draco's prick, his hands splayed across Draco's chest. Draco began to thrust upwards into Harry's tight heat, in time with Harry's downward motions.

"Does it feel good Harry?" Draco moaned. "Uhhh uhhh," came Harry's reply, "I love having you in me!" Abruptly Draco sat up, thrusting even deeper into Harry's hot tight channel. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's smooth warm back and kissed him passionately, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Harry pulled at Draco's soft hair as Draco kneaded the firm cheeks of Harry's arse. 

Without warning, Draco flipped them over and withdrew from Harry. Harry started whining at the loss when Draco said, "Turn around for me, love."

Harry obeyed without question and found himself with his arse pushed into the air, his head resting on his arms. Draco entered Harry once more, moaning as he pushed past Harry's rim and into Harry's wet eager hole. He started to fuck Harry more roughly than before, Harry unable to catch his breath, moaning like a whore

"You love this don't you Harry? Love having my cock in your arse?" Draco purred in Harry's ear, biting his earlobe. Harry didn't reply but only continued to moan. Draco stilled himself, mid-thrust. Harry whimpered before screaming, "Yes! I lo-love it Dray...don't st-stop please!"

"Love what, Harry?" Draco egged on. "I love hav-having your cock in my arse! Please fu-fuck me, please!" Harry cried out. Draco, very obviously pleased with Harry's reply, resumed thrusting in and out of Harry's arse, grabbing onto Harry's hips and trailing kisses down his back. He grasped Harry's chin and turned Harry's face, catching Harry's lips in a hungry kiss. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

At this point the only sounds that could be heard were constant moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Ron and Ginny were rendered utterly and completely silent.

Harry shrieked as Draco adjusted tilted Harry's arse up, changing the angle slightly and hitting Harry's prostate spot on. Harry was now a blubbering mess. Draco continued to hit his sweet spot, leaving Harry thrashing on the bed. "Gonna come in your pretty arse. Fill your filthy hole with my come. I know how much you love that." Came Draco's husky voice. Harry couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was curling up his spine and he was seeing stars with every thrust.

"Harder, Dray! Faster! Please!" Harry babbled on and on, Draco was only happy to comply. Draco reached around Harry, stroking Harry's cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Draco was doing his best not to come, he wanted Harry to come first but once Harry moaned screaming, "Come inside me! Come in me, please!" Draco lost it, coming deep inside Harry's arse, filling Harry up with his load.

Harry felt Draco's hot sticky come splattering inside him, coating his sensitive walls and was soon tipped over the edge his own orgasm approaching. Harry came with a cry of  _Draco,_ thick ropes of come spilling onto the green bedding. Harry collapsed onto the mattress, his adrenaline receding, Draco too fell on top of him not having the energy to stay upright anymore.

Just as Draco was about to pull out Harry stopped him by rasping out, "Don't pull out. I like having you in me." Draco was shocked at the blatant request, but smiled, realizing that there was no better place for his cock than it being embedded deep in the wet tight heat of Harry's arse. After a quick wandless cleaning spell, Draco settled them on their sides, pulling Harry as close as physically possible, his front plastered against Harry's back, spooning him fully. Harry pulled Draco's arm even tighter against his chest, interlacing their fingers together and pushed his arse back further onto Draco's cock. 

Harry felt very relaxed having Draco's cock up his arse. It felt incredible plugging him up full of Draco's come, the thought itself being extremely erotic. Harry reveled in the feeling of being so full and experimentally wriggled his bum on Draco's cock. He felt Draco's cock twitch inside him before Draco spanked him lightly. "You're going to get me hard again if you keep doing that Harry," Draco hissed. Harry's giggles quickly turned into moans as Draco grinded his cock into Harry's backside stimulating Harry's sensitive nerves making Harry cry out.

Draco pushed one of his legs between Harry's, entangling their limbs together. He contemplated about reaching for the blanket, but Harry was so warm beside him that he settled on pulling Harry even closer. "I love you, Harry, I love you so much you have no idea," Draco blurted out, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine a world with you gone."

Harry turned his head to look over at Draco. With the moonlight hitting his cheekbones and illuminating his face, Harry thought that he had never looked more beautiful. "I love you too Draco," Harry reciprocated, "I want to be with you too." 

"I'm so lucky to have you," Draco said softly, his voice barely a mere whisper, "You're so wonderful, asking you out was the best decision I've ever made in my entire life." Harry smiled widely at him before throwing his arm around Draco's neck to pull him closer and kissing him softly. Unlike their lust filled hungry kisses earlier, this one was sweet and soft, yet no less passionate. 

"I'm so lucky to have you too," Harry had gasped out between kisses. "I didn't think I'd ever find love again until you came into my life." Draco squeezed him softly, his eyes threatening to well up with tears. Sucking on the exposed skin of Harry's neck Draco addressed the elephant in the room, "Will you ever tell your friends about us?" Harry sighed, he knew this was the inevitable question. "I'm going to have to soon," Harry replied taking a deep breath, "But they don't even know that I'm gay." Draco smirked at that, "If only they could see you now, with my cock deep inside you, how much you love getting pounded, how that eager hole of yours swallows anything I put inside it...." Draco proved his point by grinding his cock into Harry's full arse.

"Ahhhh Draco stop! I'm too tired to get hard again," Harry whined. Draco laughed, "All right love, I'm sorry," he said not sounding apologetic at all. "On a more serious note," Draco continued taking a deep breath, "I do wish I hadn't been so awful to you and your friends in the past, Granger's not too bad and neither is Weasley. I know I've apologized to you before, and I won't have a problem apologizing to them either if they'll accept it that is."

"Awww," Harry said, "you've gone soft." Draco scowled and spanked Harry again earning a squeak from the shorter boy. "I have not gone soft Harry Potter!" he countered. Harry turned back to look at him again, "Well I like the new you, and I think Hermione would be open to forgiving you, I don't know how Ron will take it, but he is a brother to me and I know that he'll come around sooner or later."

"You sure you want to be talking about Weasley while my cock is in your arse?" Draco mused. Harry giggled before wriggling his arse again, earning him Draco's trademark scowl. "Well you started it," Harry said kissing Draco's cheekbones lightly before turning to face away from him, "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Draco huffed before kissing Harry's cheek, muttering a goodnight and turning the lights off with another wandless spell, leaving Ron and Ginny in the darkness.

With their mouths hanging open, frozen to the spot with no control whatsoever of their legs, staring at Draco and Harry cuddled together on the bed, dozing off happily.

 


End file.
